<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Network: Malware Uninstall by ExoZadakh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231473">Phantom Network: Malware Uninstall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoZadakh/pseuds/ExoZadakh'>ExoZadakh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heist, Other, Powered Armor, Science Fiction, elemental powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoZadakh/pseuds/ExoZadakh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular Phantom Thief is in very big trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom Network: Malware Uninstall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A common question bandied about in regards to the Phantom Network is how a bunch of (insert adjectives like “lowlife” or “no good dirty”, etc) thieves manage to work together without constantly stabbing each other in the back.  Yes, I’ll admit, even I didn’t quite understand it back when I was but a wee passive civilian living a mundane life, but I now realize this was only because I grossly misunderstood what a Phantom Thief is.</p>
<p>Most often, you hear “thief” and you picture someone taking something for themselves--a selfish hoarder who collects by any means necessary.  A <em>Phantom</em> Thief, however, has more noble goals in mind...and a flair for the dramatic.  Bit of a tangent, but important to note.  You see, Phantom Thieves don’t steal for themselves: they steal for others.  We take from the rich and give to the poor and all that jazz, because even if it’s only a drop in the ocean of wealth the elites have built up, the act of stealing from them proves that they aren’t invincible.  It’s all too easy to feel powerless in this world.  But when those with power aren’t able to stop regular people from knocking them down a peg, you get a tiny bit of hope, and more often than you might expect, that tiny bit of hope can make all the difference.  Those dedicated to making that happen join the Phantom Network with a simple vow: “honor among thieves”.</p>
<p>Usually, that’s enough.  But no organization is inherently pure, and no matter what your goals are (especially when you’re working outside the law), it’s only natural you’ll attract some folks who are in it for the wrong reasons.  And that’s what we have the FW Protocol for!  If a thief is found to have no honor, the Protocol strips them of their privileges and finds the safest way to expunge them from the organization.  We don’t go as far as to execute somebody, but with how difficult memory deletion is to pull off, lifetime imprisonment is a fairly common result.  The system works...most of the time.  The Protocol can’t be too aggressive, so it usually waits for someone else to file a complaint.  But, with the whole “honor” thing, a lot of good Phantom Thieves won’t feel right ratting on their colleagues unless they go <em>way</em> over the line, at which point they’ve probably already caused an incident and have the Protocol on their tail.  Plenty of thieves manage to operate in that gray area, serving themselves without pissing anyone off too much...and I’ve all too frequently had the pleasure of dealing with one such individual.</p>
<p>Kari always pushed the limits even of that gray area.  But it’s rare to find someone who can competently manipulate time, so she wasn’t entirely wrong in thinking that the Network needed her.  Even after being betrayed over and over, I still haven’t filed a complaint, because she hasn’t outright <em>ruined</em> any job she’s been on and I don’t want to resort to drastic measures just for being personally wronged.  Like I said, honor among thieves.  I had decided to just put the whole thing behind me, not work with or even think about her ever again, but...things took a bit of a turn.</p>
<p>The “courtroom” we have at HQ is rarely used, so it’s a bit cramped.  I practically had to wedge myself into the corner as I took my seat and waited for things to kick off.  Opposite the door, the Phantom Network Admin sat at a blocky steel desk: a broad-shouldered, dark-skinned individual with a cyan bionic eye and metal down one half of their face, the other partly obscured by their many red curls.  Between us were four lightly-armored folks who each wore solid red shades, and in the midst of them, Kari, with a jamming bolt stuck to her alchemar between her shoulder blades and shackles on her wrists.</p>
<p>“Phantom Thief Kari, the Epoch Swindler,” the Admin said.  “Following the recent incident at Navy Canyon, the FW Protocol has conducted an investigation and found you in violation of your vow as a Phantom Thief.  What do you have to say in your own defense?”</p>
<p>Kari adjusted her bangs with a puff of air.  “Listen boss, I know I’m not exactly a paragon of virtue--honor isn’t something that comes all that easily to me.  But have I really done anything <em>that</em> awful?  I’m still serving the essential functions of a Phantom Thief, and none of my transgressions have impeded operations in any meaningful way.”  Under her breath, she added, “Until Navy Canyon, at least...but that was an accident.”</p>
<p>“It is worth noting there have been no formal complaints filed against her,” said one of the FWs surrounding her.  “However, when we interviewed those who have worked with her in the past, we noticed a running theme of dishonorable conduct.  Several such thieves have been brought in today to share their accounts on-record.”</p>
<p>The various assembled thieves were called up one by one, each sharing a lovely little tale about some time Kari shafted them.  Honestly it was hard not to laugh: I felt their pain.  Through it all, Kari just stood there, completely silent as her misdeeds were laid out before her.  Part of me couldn’t help but take satisfaction in the sight.  But, another part...</p>
<p>“Lastly, we would like to hear from Phantom Thief Roche.”</p>
<p>I pushed my way to the front of the room, avoiding eye contact with Kari for as long as I could.  When I faced the FWs, though, I could see her out of the corner of my eye, staring dag...huh.  Well, she was staring, but not as maliciously as I was expecting.</p>
<p>“Roche.  On how many occasions have you worked with Kari?”</p>
<p>“Ah, nearly a dozen, I guess,” I said.</p>
<p>“And during these occasions, did Kari conduct herself in a manner you found questionable?”</p>
<p>“Every time.”  I saw Kari look to the floor.  That’s the most remorse I’ve ever seen her show.</p>
<p>“In particular, please share your recollection of the Cosmic Sapphire heist.”</p>
<p>“Right.”  I shifted my weight a little.  “A certain Mr. Snyder had the national museum display a set of fine jewels he had collected over the years, so the two of us set out to steal the exhibit.  Breaking in was easy, and then I went to the display room while Kari disabled the security.  As soon as I had an opening, I snatched the jewels, but as I was headed out I was jumped by a mercenary using a sound alchemar.  Turns out Snyder had shelled out quite a sum bringing in extra help once we warned him we were coming.  I’m sure I don’t need to go into detail about why fighting sound-users is tricky--suffice to say I was on the back foot, with things only evening out once Kari showed up.  We were doing okay, so I made a plan to end it.  I got in close as a distraction...next thing I knew, my bag felt a good bit lighter, and I was eating concrete.  Took me a minute to piece everything together, but basically: Kari stopped time, took the jewels off my hand, and then bolted back here on her own.  Not to be dramatic, but I almost died there.  That’s the only time since joining the Network I’ve had to make an emergency call.  In the end, Kari got full payment, I looked like an amateur, and…”</p>
<p>Hesitation struck.  See, I haven’t taken a look at the Cosmic Sapphire Collection--it was turned over to the Admin and stored in the Network’s cache--but I’ve always had a strong suspicion that a few of the jewels didn’t make it back to HQ.  I wanted to bring it up, but...it’s not like I had any proof.  It was baseless, and I’d just be slandering Kari and making her (already very bad-looking) case look a lot worse.  She was still looking at the floor, and it was still weirding me out.</p>
<p>Nodding, one of the FWs asked, “And?”</p>
<p>Mmm, I might hate her, but I gotta be fair.  I sighed, continuing, “And, I’m just mad about it.  Being left to die and all.  But, there you have it.”</p>
<p>I went back to my seat.  The Admin folded their hands before their face, staring at Kari as they sifted through the information they had just absorbed.  “Well.  It sounds to me as though you’ve been awfully consistent, and all that’s saved you from comeuppance is the reluctance of more honorable thieves.  Do you have anything to add, Kari?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.  “...No.”</p>
<p>Yikes.  I’d never seen her like this, and it was really starting to get to me.</p>
<p>“This selfish streak casts itself upon your current claims.  Having previously been so willing to let your colleagues come to harm, it becomes more difficult to believe that the losses suffered at Navy Canyon were simply an accident.  Especially considering how flippant you were in the wake of the incident.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense.”</p>
<p>The Admin paused, and boy did it drag on.  Eventually, they said, “Have any come to speak in defense of Kari?”</p>
<p>“None,” answered an FW.</p>
<p>“So we truly have only your word to go on that this was an accident?”</p>
<p>“Come on, I--” Kari snapped, but cut herself off with a huff.  “Alright.  I’m an asshole, no two ways about it--it’s not like I don’t know.  Maybe I didn’t react right to what was going on, but at this point, what do I have to gain by lying about it?  <em>It was an accident</em>.  I didn’t want those thieves to die.  Believe me, don’t believe me, whatever.  Are we gonna keep running in circles, or can we just get this over with?”</p>
<p>Damn, okay. <em> Something</em> got to her.</p>
<p>The Admin said, “You must have an idea of what my decision would have to be if we leave things here.  Are you alright with that?”</p>
<p>“I just want it over with,” Kari mumbled.  “If there’s no changing it, then this is just torture.”</p>
<p>So...she’d already accepted being banned from the Network?  And was still insisting it was an accident?  Why?  What did she benefit from being honest at that point?</p>
<p>The Admin sat up straight.  “Very well.”</p>
<p>Hold on.</p>
<p>“Kari, you are hereby--”</p>
<p>“Wait!” I said.  All eyes turned to me.  “...Boss.  To be fair...I think she’s telling the truth about Navy Canyon being an accident.”</p>
<p>The Admin raised an eyebrow.  “You do?  Even though she’s put your life in jeopardy before?”</p>
<p>“I mean I’m still mad about that, don’t get me wrong.  But it’s not like she let the others die and then got out of there: she stayed and finished the mission, and even saved the lives of the right flank later on.  Why would she do that if she had killed the vanguard on purpose?”</p>
<p>After another all-too-long pause, the Admin said, “You make a fine point.  But even if that was simply an accident, the trend in her conduct still stands.”</p>
<p>I glanced at Kari.  She was staring at me, eyes wide with confusion.  Don’t ask me, I didn’t get it either.  “Of course.  But, we don’t need to overreact, right?  I think the fact that she stayed after that accident shows she’s not a completely lost cause--maybe we can help her to be a little more honorable, given enough time and incentive.”</p>
<p>The Admin considered this, leading to yet another long silence during which I could feel myself growing old.</p>
<p>“Plus, where are we going to find another time-user on her level?  Not to sound like a business bastard, but you can look at it as an investment.”</p>
<p>The Admin chuckled.  “Practical.  I suppose if we lock her for a while, we can take the time to educate her on proper Phantom Thief conduct.  Mandatory, of course, and she’ll be confined to quarters otherwise.  Reparations will also need to be arranged, but that’s something we can work out at a later date.  Does this sound acceptable to you, Kari?”</p>
<p>She turned back to face the Admin.  “...Well, doesn’t sound like my idea of a good time, but...I suppose it’s better than my other option.”</p>
<p>“This will only work if you are truly willing to learn.  If you remain obstinate, this verdict can and will be amended.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I get it.  I’ll take it seriously.”</p>
<p>“Good.  Does anyone else have anything to add?”  No one did.  “Then we’re done.  Please escort Kari back to her quarters and confiscate her alchemar.  Once you are satisfied the conditions are secure, please inform me, and then we can proceed.”</p>
<p>The FWs ushered Kari out of the room.  As she passed, she stared at me, but I kept my eyes forward.  The other thieves filed out, and I stayed where I was until finally the Admin walked up to me.</p>
<p>“I have to admit, Roche: I wasn’t expecting that from you.”</p>
<p>With a shrug, I got to my feet.  “Yeah, me neither.  Couldn’t tell you why that happened.”</p>
<p>The Admin smiled.  “I see.  You know, if we’re going to instill a sense of honor in Kari, there’s quite a bit she could learn from you.”</p>
<p>Every muscle in my body went stiff as I began to question recent decisions.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t put you through that.”</p>
<p>The tension drained out of me all at once.  You’d think it’d be cathartic, but it was more like the experience of finally vomiting after hours of nausea.</p>
<p>“Thank you for speaking up, Roche.  Now, if you’ll excuse me.”</p>
<p>Kari was locked for a good few months after that.  She wasn’t entirely responding well to her training, but she <em>did</em> make an effort, and eventually we got somewhere.  After doing a handful of supervised jobs pro bono, she was allowed to leave her quarters, and no one at HQ saw her for another couple months after that.  But, she did come back eventually and resumed duties as normal.  I haven’t interacted with her since the investigation, and I don’t really feel an urge to change that.  I’d like to think she’s made some real progress, but...it’s hard to give someone the benefit of the doubt after repeated betrayal.  I’m gonna keep my distance.  With any luck, she’s at least got some sense of honor now, and she won’t be my problem ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>